Finding Him
by Addicted2Emmett
Summary: Rosalie found Emmett after he had been mauled by a bear. She brought him to Carlisle, who then saved Emmett's life. But what happened next? A Rosalie and Emmett story.
1. Determination

Author's Notes

Okay, y'all! This was really fun to write, but i'm not super fast at it. I don't know if i'll get a single review asking me to update :( but if anyone cares, i can't promise to be fast! well, enjoy!

Finding Him

A Rosalie and Emmett Story

Chapter One: Determination

Rosalie's POV

I whipped around fiercely, my throat bursting into open flames. The deer I had been drinking from lay at my feet, its blood cooling.

The gusty wind had shifted, and I was hit with the irresistible scent of human blood. It was the strongest emotion of this life, the thirst for blood, the monster rearing inside you.

My body longed for the delicious liquid, screamed for it; most of my mind agreed eagerly. The small rational part of me yelled at me, reminding me that this would make me a monster, reminding me of all the close calls I'd had, yet somehow pulled through. I didn't want to screw up my spotless record, did I? It made me somehow more perfect than I already was.

I closed my eyes, doing my best to ignore the burning of my mouth, filled with excess venom. I concentrated on the part of my brain that still functioned right, and did my best to tune the rest out.

Somewhere, roughly forty-five miles a way, a human was in serious trouble. This was no mere paper cut, someone was close to dying. I knew I should forget it, and race away as fast as I could, before I succumbed to temptation, but my mind pulled out a memory…

_"I couldn't just let her die," Carlisle was saying. "It was too much to lose, too much waste."_

_"People die all the time." Edward reminded him harshly._

_"I couldn't let her die" Carlisle repeated._

_"I know," said Edward dismissively, hanging his head wearily. _

I hated this life, as they both very well knew. I was resentful to Carlisle for changing me, to Edward for not wanting me, to Esme for using me as a substitute child, to the whole stupid world for harboring monsters like me, and I was _furious _at fate for forcing this life on me. All I ever wanted, taken away…

And yet, I was so afraid of death, that, after the pain stopped, I preferred this life to…going beyond…to the unknown.

Was I selfish enough to force this life on someone else? I tried to tell myself it wasn't, that I was just saving them from death, but, deep down, I realized that maybe it was just me, maybe, to anyone else, death would be preferable. At least I had my beauty. At least I had my "family", although they were usually little comfort. If I didn't have those lifelines, maybe death _would _have been better. And yet still, I felt a strange protectiveness. Like Carlisle, I didn't feel like I could just let them die…

_No, _I told myself. _I can't do that. I'd probably lose control anyway. Carlisle could… _my mind wandered. _No, _I screamed internally again, cutting my own thought off. _That isn't fair. I can't damn someone to an eternity of night. I won't. _

A thought occurred to me that hadn't before. _I could just run them to the nearest hospital, it's only about one hundred and twenty miles away, and they could heal the human there. That's what I'll do. _I couldn't live with myself if I just left the human, knowing that I was this close, and not helping. So, against all reason, I took off, sprinting in the direction of a human I may or may not have the self restraint not to kill. _What an idiot._

As I ran, I tried distracting myself from the delicious scent, growing ever closer. I went over every single conversation topic that night at Vera's. New dresses, gossip of the girl next door, and wedding plans, always wedding plans.

I was getting very close now; I could smell it stronger then ever. It nearly had me then, but I told myself I was stronger than that, better than that. I dove into the memory with renewed force.

I remember Vera walking me to the door. Her husband hand his hand curled around her waist, and he kissed her on the cheek as I buttoned my coat. He thought I wasn't looking, but I saw it all. It was so much sweeter than anytime Royce had ever kissed me.

I dwelled on this for a moment. It reminded me of the way that Carlisle and Esme looked – totally content, like they were looking at their forever when the gazed into each others eyes.

I couldn't think about this; it was too painful. It was everything I'd ever wanted, and everything I could never have. I distracted myself again.

I remembered Vera's baby hitched on her right hip. Henry was just the most beautiful boy, with his dimples, his baby-faced innocence, his wreath of dark curls. I thought of his gleaming white smile with motherly affection – and stopped dead.

I knew I was close, but I hadn't realized just _how _close.

I was here.

Of course I knew my eyes were glistening black, of course I felt my muscles tense, ready to spring. Of course I felt the glands in my mouth producing unnecessary venom; preparing to feed.

But this was not why I stopped.

I stopped because it was like the very image I had been seeing in my head when my thoughts had been stopped in their tracks had been projected in front of me. The human, roughly eighteen years old, was writhing in pain, grimacing horribly, even though no sound escaped his lips. He held his breath, although I heard his heart accelerate. His eyes were squeezed shut, tighter than any eyes should be.

And yet, although he was clearly dying, he was a mirror image of Vera's happy little Henry.

Of course it couldn't be him, Henry would be barely three years old. Yet still, the dimples were Henry's, although the right one was slightly more prominent – but it just made him all the more beautiful. Even though it couldn't be Henry, his curly, dark, hair framed his face in just the same way. And the biggest similarity of all was the boy-like innocence that seemed so out of place on a grown man's face, yet still so natural.

He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen – next to myself.

His physical features were gorgeous, I suppose, for a human – just the type of man Vera and I would have giggled about when we were younger. But the beautiful man's most gorgeous features were the things like the crinkled lines around his eyes that were obviously always present, proving to me he laughed a lot. When his eyelids parted only fractionally, for just a moment, I could see the twinkle in them, and the kindness present there, even though that was clearly not on his mind right now. And once again, the innocence on his face bounded to the front of my mind. Even on his deathbed (or his deathforestfloor, if you want to get technical,), it was just obvious that he was a perpetually happy person.

And I knew I had to save him.

Not my original idea of bringing him to the hospital, that wouldn't work anymore. For some reason, I felt the urge to protect him, like it would kill me if he died. I knew it was silly, I didn't even know the man, but I couldn't deny the feeling.

So, ignoring the burning thirst in my throat, I kissed the man on the cheek. "I'll save you." I vowed; more to myself than him. "I swear it."

I knew I couldn't trust myself to bite him, what if I lost it? I would take him to Carlisle, whom I knew could do it. Now my only problem would be the journey. I steeled myself. I _would _do this. For him.

And, cradling him in my arms, I pumped my legs back to Carlisle.


	2. Distractions

Chapter Two: Distractions

Rosalie's POV

It was futile.

I couldn't live with what was going on downstairs, it was too painful. So I tried distracting myself. Not with my usual method of clinging to my human life, this time I tried to only focus on the present, because if I looked back into the past I could only see one thing – him. His pain was cutting me, like a thousand flaming knives. I couldn't cope.

I gazed into the looking glass at my stunning face, brushing my golden tresses. My eyes saw the breath-taking woman in the mirror, but all I could _really _see was the image of _his_ face, not mine, grimacing in pain. Obviously, musing on my own perfection was not good enough now.

I tried singing, weaving a beautiful new melody, stroking piano keys in accompaniment. But, as my angel's voice floated through the room, my ears were full of the sound of his cries of anguish, piercing my heart. The once-peaceful piece I was composing turned sad and mournful, and quickly developed a panicky edge. My breath came in quick gaps, and the notes burst from my lips so quickly that the notes hung poignantly in the air, making it sound as if I were singing chords.

Even running so far I couldn't sense the house did nothing to relieve my agony. I pumped my strong legs faster, but the only thing I could feel was pain for him, seeing his body twist and convulse on Carlisle's makeshift operating table.

I ran until I stood on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a small village, lit by glowing windows. I imagined I must look very Pocahontas-y, with my hair blowing back from my face, my eyes shut, and my position set as if I were ready to throw myself off the cliff, to dive into open air. I might have too, but I didn't want to cause a rock slide. Plus it might muss my hair.

My thoughts shifted. This was unbearable. The more I tried to forget about them, the more the pictures plagued me, as if they were branded on my mind. _Of course you can't forget, _I scolded myself. _You're immortal, with an unfailing memory. Silly Rose._

Obviously, my lame attempt to cheer myself with light, one-way banter, did nothing for me. I thought it out on a large boulder (the boulder was unfortunate to have met me today; it was in several pieces by the time I had sorted out my thoughts), and eventually realized that hiding was doing nothing for me or anyone else. My bloodlust was under control - partially due to the fact that the human's blood had cooled and hardened – he smelled very appealing; in a non-food way – and I knew I could at least help hold him down so he was not in anymore pain than necessary.

I smiled to myself grimly, proud of my decision; steeled myself for what was to come; and tore back towards Pennsylvania.


	3. The Fire

Chapter Three: The Fire

Emmett's POV

I knew I was dying, so _why hadn't they killed me?_

It was some kind of slow torture, of that I was sure. The fire still hadn't dulled, and yet it had been burning for centuries. Or maybe it had only been minutes. I had no concept of time in this black abyss they had sent me to, only me and the ever-present pain.

What had I done? Life on our Ohio farm was sometimes tough, but I stayed cheerful – I always had, it was part of my nature. I loved my family, and was always obedient to my family. As much as I teased her, I adored my little sister, Annabelle, and she knew that I would give her the world if she asked. I was eighteen, nearly a man, and I had plans to go to college and study to be an environmentalist, so I could spend as much time as possible in the outdoors; the place I loved more than anywhere else.

I was talented in athletics, and always won the foot races and wrestling contests at the annual county fairs. I had two best friends, and we discussed or tried everything. We talked of everything from politics to hunting trips to girls. We tried anything from scaling the cliffs near the edge of the state to organizing a city rugby team to backpacking nearly fifty miles last summer.

I enjoyed going to the town barn raisings, and I liked the dances afterward even more, but I had never found _someone_. Of course I had courted a few girls – dating and church were the only times I ever wore my suit – and I loved dancing and flirting with whoever I met, but I never really felt that any person was _the one_. And I knew when I met _her;_ I would be able to tell. People used to tell me that my most defining characteristics were my optimism, humor, and good nature. What they didn't know was how the one other thing I defined myself by was my desire for a family. At eighteen, I longed for a wife who would love me, take care of me, and know of my love for her. At barely a man, I yearned for my own children. Boys to whom I could teach to farm, hunt and wrestle. Girls who I could tease, teach to dance, and give them arm wrestling skills to rival any boy in Ohio. And ever since I was a young boy, I had an unquenchable desire for my own farm to plant, plow, and harvest. It seemed like a stable way to make a living. You living from the land, and the land living from you. A healthy relationship.

I may have not been the most faithful sermon attendee, but I read my bible steadily, knew I was blessed, and loved the Lord. I had always assumed he loved me too.

Not anymore.

I was sure I had never done anything to deserve the torture I was suffering right now. I screamed again as the fire flared in my veins. The angel was gone. The small bit of peace left to me had fled the room all too soon, only a few minutes into the burning. _Don't go! _I had wanted to cry to the angel. _Don't leave me to burn by myself! _But she had dropped my hand – the icy pressure had done nothing to relieve the burning – and stroked my curls one more time, and then left.

Even the optimism that I could always feel in my soul for as long as I could remember was now gone. I couldn't find it in my heart, couldn't call it back. I had always relied on the natural sunny-ness in me to get me through hard times; whenever I was feeling down, I just pulled it to the front of my mind and let it steer my course. It helped me and everyone around me. But I couldn't feel the buoyancy in me anymore, and I knew I was drowning. Waves of pain and sorrow like I had never felt before tugged at me, and, with one final agonized shriek, I surrendered to the blackness.


	4. Commitment

Chapter Four: Commitment

Rosalie's POV

I gripped his hand tighter, earning a reproving glance from Carlisle.

"Sorry," I released his hand.

"Rose, can we talk?" Carlisle asked tentatively.

"Don't call me Rose!" I snapped. My temper was frayed, and reminders from my human life were not what I wanted right now.

"Rosalie, then…" Carlisle faltered. "I know that you feel cheated, but –"

I cut him off. "Cheated? That's it? ' Sorry, Rosalie, you've been gypped?' Not good enough, Carlisle. Yes I've been cheated. Yes I've been gypped But I've also been short-changed, ripped off, conned, swindled, duped, double-dealt, and _so_ much more! I had it all, Carlisle. It was all right there, dangling in front of me like someone baits a dog with a bone. I reached out to grab it – and then it was all ripped away. Life stole everything I had, pulled the rug out from under me. The cruel and heartless owner of that dog threw the coveted bone over the garden fence to some lucky, undeserving canine next door. So _don't_ tell me that I've been cheated. That doesn't even _begin_ to cover it."

The compassionate vampire next to me eyed me with sympathy in his eyes.

"_Don't_ give me pity! I don't need it." I didn't need people feeling sorry for me – that was my job. When people acted like they understood, and tried to be all nice, that just made it harder for me to stay angry at them. And I _had _to be mad at them. Otherwise my façade would slip, and they would see my deep sorrow. They could see my angry, I had no problem with that, but they could not see me sad. I wouldn't allow them to perceive the ways in which I was broken – it showed weakness, and weakness was not something that I tolerated.

"Anyway, Rosalie, there is something I need to say. I don't know why you are drawn to this young man – " I shook my head, trying to deny it, but he knew I was lying so he ignored me. " – But I'm sure you can sense the aura surrounding him. He is obviously a very happy, optimistic young man. You know yourself how hard it is to enter this world completely reborn, and you know that there are plenty of things that can make it so much harder. Rosalie, I don't need you feeding him your pessimism and gloom –" I hissed defensively, but he pressed on. " – and neither does he. I can sense he will do very well here, and I don't want you to impact that negatively. I know that you have had a hard time adjusting, and for good reason. But I can't have you forcing those feelings on him as well. I know that you can be a very positive influence if you try, and I wish you to. But it's your choice – if you think it will be hard for you, that you might slip, I would rather you stayed away from him.

I ducked my head. "I'm sorry, Carlisle." I was ashamed he thought of me that way – I didn't want to earn his disapproval. "I promise to be positive. I will make this as easy on him as possible."

He smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Rose. I know you can."

I didn't know yet – but I would soon learn – that in helping him, I was saving


	5. Clarity

Hmmm. Not entirely happy with this. Raise my self-esteem by reviewing!

Chapter Five: Clarity

Emmett POV

The first feeling of my new life was overwhelming relief. The pain had ended. My eyes were still closed, because I was so overcome with the feeling of liberation from the agony. Once I had worked that through, I begin to take things in. I left my lids placed over my eyes, but that deprived me of little. The smells alone assaulted me relentlessly. Cinnamon, chocolate, seawater, yeast, sunshine, citrus, grass, vanilla, lilac, freesia, and a fragrance that smelled almost of the sugar maples in fall. The seemingly un-mixable substances mingled together in a beautiful perfume, light, breezy, and completely wonderful. I inhaled deeply, but the action felt off. I realized that the air was more of a catalyst to my sense of taste than it was to my brain – I no longer needed oxygen. I pondered this for a moment, but my attention was quickly claimed by an implausible sound.

I heard a noise, almost like the splintering of wood. I almost laughed, I couldn't hear that! But then I caught a sound that sounded exactly like leaves, brushing against each other in an almost non-existent breeze. I could hear the wind, too, I realized, and it was clearer than ever before.

My arm drooped across my chest, and my fingers made contact with the paper covering the table beneath me. I caressed the paper wonderingly. I could feel every imperfection under my fingertips, every microscopic tear in the paper, ever warp and bump in the concealed wood. With my eyes still closed, I reach for other things near me in elation. I touched my leather shoes, the glass mirror on the wall near me, the linen top that someone must have replaced my hunting attire with, it had been ripped to shreds after the bear – the bear. I had forgotten completely about the incident in the haze of pain and fire. What if it _had _killed me? What if I wasn't really alive at all, but existing in some other state, my body perfectly restored? Frantically, I clawed my shirt away from my stomach, searching for the scars and fresh wounds. I still didn't open my eyes; I was afraid of what I might see. My fingers moved over my chest, searching – they found nothing other than perfect, silky, granite skin. They scrabbled frantically, but my frenzied searching did not yield the desired results.

I could see no alternative. I didn't _think _I was dead, although it did feel as if I'd gone to hell and back again, but I had obviously never experienced anything like this in my life before. If I wasn't dead, and I wasn't crazy, then what _was _I? What changes had the angel wrought in me?

There was something in the back of my mind that didn't quite fit. A dry, dull, ache permeated my throat. It was uncomfortable nearly to the point of pain, whereas everything else in this situation seemed surreally beautiful, unrealistically wonderful. The feeling was familiar, but I couldn't quite place what it was.

I was still fearful. What was I? Where was I? What had happened to me? I pushed the ache away to focus on the larger problem.

I could see no other method of resolving this situation. For the first time since the fire began, very slowly and deliberately, I opened my eyes.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

When I opened my eyes, I had been surrounded by four inhumanly gorgeous beings. I vaguely recognized the first three from my burning, but I paid little attention to them. I was too focused on _her_. It was my angel. This added fuel to the fire smoldering away in my head – I couldn't possibly be alive. Heaven or hell, I'd take it, so long as I could keep the angel with me.

I gazed at them in wonder. I had seen them while I was charred alive, whenever I could stand to open my eyes. I had seen them, but it was like looking at a poor quality photograph, or trying to squint through muddy water. The new light that had flooded my surroundings illuminated their every line, every pore. Their eyes were all a strange ocher tone, ranging in shades from light butterscotch to a brown so rich it was nearly black. They stood perfectly still, statues carved by some unknown master, long dead and forgotten.

Gazing at them, at _her, _was what cemented it in my mind. This was not the world I knew, because whatever these people were, they were obviously not _human. _And I knew with absolute certainty that neither was I.

My mind seemed so much roomier than before, I seemed to be thinking about several things at once. I quickly sifted through the blurry human memories, comparing them to my new experiences.

The first thing I had registered when I stumbled from the fire was the capacity of my mind. It was super roomy, and I processed everything thousands of times faster. As I remembered this, I realized that it would probably have enhanced abilities too – I ran through several math equations in my head that normally took me twenty minutes to do, even with a pencil and paper. Like I had assumed, to do five extremely difficult problems took me merely 3.6834 seconds, to be precise.

My heightened sense of smell was the second thing I had processed, merely seconds after I had mulled over the abilities of my mind. The nearest thing to me was a lush blend of scents that smelled of vanilla, ginger, and the scent of the sugar in the maple trees. I remembered inhaling the intoxicating, distinctly feminine scent, and I remember my surprise when I realized that I did not need air. In my human life, I had of course been able to smell things, but they were much stronger and more distinctive in this new state. I could clearly smell things I had never been able to smell at all before, like linen and dust.

Hearing. As invisible whispers of wind brushed through the room, I could hear strands of my hair touch each other, sometimes crackling with the tiniest bit of stactic electricity. I heard so well that I was convinced that to hear thunder right now would burst my eardrum and deafen me for life. Or maybe not…

I could feel it running through my limbs. As I lay on the covered table, I could sense raw power in me. I was strong, _really _strong. I was afraid to touch anything, because the lightest tap could annihilate the object I touched. It was a very enjoyable feeling.

I avoided reflecting on my last sense. I was trying not to focus on the dry burn in my esophagus, because if I even let it cross my mind, it was all I could think about. To avoid dwelling on it, I remembered the conversation we had had.

After I had fixed my gaze on the elder male, he spoke in a smooth, appealing voice. "Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. Esme," he gently squeezed the caramel-haired women he had his arm around "Edward," he pointed to the tall boy, who looked to be about my age "and Rosalie."

Rosalie.

The angel was named Rosalie. It fit so perfectly. A rose, A beautiful flower, with the sweetest perfume of them all. I was suddenly sitting, though I had only just considered _considering _rising. My face split involuntarily into a blissful, exultant smile. I stared at her unabashedly. She smiled too – her face looked like the sun breaking through the clouds, surrounded by tresses that looked to be woven of sunlight rays themselves. It was several moments before I could tear my gaze from hers for long enough to glance back at the leader. Was he biologically the father? They certainly all looked enough alike, but he was far too young.

I simply stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sure you have many questions, but there are some basic things that must be established first. What is your name?"

I opened my mouth, knowing that my voice would most likely be different. Steeling myself, I formed my first words of this life. "Emmett. Emmett Dunson." My voice was deeper than before, a rich, low, base. The honey undertones running through it were mesmerizing.

"And where are you from, Emmett? Please, tell us about yourself."

I had no idea what he was asking. At this point, he probably knew more about me than I did. Maybe just telling them that upfront would be the easiest way to get my questions answered. "I'm not sure," I stated honestly. "I don't know where I am, or _what _I am…" I trailed off as fear and uncertainty pitched my voice slightly higher.

"I'm sure this all must be very confusing for you," said the woman called Esme. "Why don't we take this downstairs, where we can talk more comfortably?" Edward rolled his eyes.

I nodded mutely, and stood as I watched them amble out of the room and to the stairs. I was to be last out of the room, with Rosalie directly in front of me. I was mesmerized by the grace with which her body swayed. I stopped unconsciously, blinking rapidly.

As she sauntered towards the doorway, she turned to look over her shoulder with a slightly confused expression. She saw me ogling her, and dropped her gaze with a coy smile. She strode down the hall, quicker now. I hastened to follow her.

We had sat in the living room, and they had laid it all out for me, black-and-white. "Emmett," the leader said. "This is going to sound crazy. I implore you to keep in mind your heightened senses, your advanced mental abilities, and your changed skin. Edward tells me that you already suspect that you are no longer human. That might make this easier for you."

Edward? How did he know?

"Emmett. Do you remember the last three days?" Carlisle again.

"I was burning…" I shuddered. "It was so dark, and it hurt… no hope… there was only sadness… no laughter…" I was horrified by the mere memory of the blackness. It was the most terrifying moment of my life – I wasn't able to call back the optimism. It was horrible.

"Do you have any speculations on the effect of the burning?"

Well, I was convinced that this was either heaven or hell, but it was no place I knew. I knew I was no longer human, but I didn't know what I could be. Plenty of speculations, but none that I could put into words, so I kept my mouth shut. For some reason I saw Edward's lips twitch.

"No. Well yes, but I don't really know how to phrase them. Can't you just let me cheat and give it to me straight?"

Rosalie giggled, claiming my attention. I stared in awe at the golden ring of her laugh. Carlisle laughed lightly, and I turned to look at him again. He was abruptly sober, though.

"I really don't know how to give this to you. Emmett… you're a vampire. We're vampires."

I blinked once, and then laughed. "Really? Because I've read _Dracula _and you don't seem to adhere to the criteria." I tried to act like I fully believed it was a joke, which I mostly did, but what else would fit? What if I really was a… vampire?

He smiled. "You're right, we don't. But Emmett, do you feel the burn in your throat? We call that _thirsty. _Human food smells remarkably unappetizing to you now, doesn't it?" he questioned, holding up an apple.

"Umm… umm…" I was at a loss for words, because the explanation was starting to sound plausible.

"As vampires, we were made as predators of humans. We have all heightened senses, along with being extremely fast, strong, and of course, beautiful. We also have extremely advanced minds. Some of our kind think of themselves as gods, a supreme race."

I kept silent, trying to reconcile myself with the fact that I might be a… vampire.

"We were meant to prey on humans. Their blood is what is compatible with our bodies. Most of our kind hunt humans without giving it a second thought – they call it natural." He made a slightly disgusted noise. "Emmett, do you value human life?"

"More than anything," I gave the obvious answer.

"Even when you are not human yourself?"

"Of course," I replied honestly. "The principle is the same."

"I'm glad to see you think so. We do as well – my family and I do not prey on humans."

"You…don't? What do you eat?" I felt the furrow in my brow, but I couldn't ease my confusion enough for the crease between my eyebrows to smooth out.

"We prey on animals, preferably carnivores. Their blood tastes the most like humans'."

It repulsed me that it suddenly sounded delicious. I needed something hot and wet in my parched mouth, it felt like it could burst into flames right then. But I didn't know how to ask. Subtly, probably. "When do you…"

His expression showed me that he caught on. "I'm sure you're very thirsty, Emmett. We can discuss the finer points of this life later. Let's Hunt."

And before I had even consciously realized it, I had completely accepted his explanation. It made sense. I was a vampire.

Author's Notes:

I'm not very happy with this one. Emmett does not seem very Emmett-ish – he isn't funny or very…physical… but it will get better, I promise! So I need feedback – how should I do the hunt scene? Should it be Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett? Everyone and Emmett? Should Emmett kill a human his first time hunting? Help please! Please, please, pretty please review – it only takes a few minutes, but it makes my whole day! There really is no excuse not to – you don't even need an author's account! Thanks for reading! Stick with me, it'll get better!


	6. Grizzly

Author's Notes:

I was naughty… I totally wrote the whole next chapter of my other story without even thinking of the title for this chapter. Forgive me? Check out "The Burning Man", though – I'm hoping it's a good enough chapter two to earn me your forgiveness (plus I'm after reviews!).

I've forgot a couple "housekeeping" items. I never post these things, but, apparently, I should be.

1) Disclaimer: I wish more than anything that I could claim The Twilight Saga as mine – even Breaking Dawn – but the day I tell people that I wrote Twilight will be the day I am locked up in an asylum. (Shrink: "Repeat after me: I. Am. Not. Stephenie. Meyer." Me: "Yes I am! I wrote Twilight!" Shrink: "Pass me a straightjacket, Percy.") On the bright side, maybe Alice will come visit me! (I have more reasons than one to be locked in a padded cell… I believe all the characters are real…)

2) Beta Stuff: this is the place where I thank my fabulous beta, fillintheblank. I actually don't have a one, hence the name fillintheblank. I am very thankful to all you lovely betas out there, and I know several authors out there who would die without a beta, but I honestly don't want one (no offense.). So if I have serious grammatical errors (like overuse of commas – I like commas!), remember that this is all "hot off the press"!

On with the story!

Chapter Six:

Grizzly

It was _incredible._

I thought I had been fast in human life? I all but turned invisible with speed when I ran!

I thought that I had excelled in track and field events? Back then, my record jump was about twenty feet. Now it was closer to a hundred!

And the Strength! I knocked the trees out of my way with the tap of a finger. The bands of muscle that wrapped like flexible steel around my abs, calves, and biceps had enough force to apply tons upon tons of pressure to anything I touched! Tons upon tons… upon… upon… (**A/N sorry, I couldn't resist! If you guys haven't seen it, it's an interview with Kellan Lutz and Nikki Reed – it's hilarious! That is where the whole "upon, upon," thing comes from.)**

As we zipped through the forest at the speed of light, I pushed myself to the front of the pack. I grinned and ran faster, setting the pace.

I felt an artificial breeze add to the wind already swirling around me – it was stormy today – and realized that Edward had just passed me! Not to be outdone, I pumped my legs as fast as I could, bounding across the forest floor.

We were neck and neck, until I took a big leap and was suddenly a hundred feet ahead. With a competitive gleam in his eye, he jumped up, grabbed the bow of a low-hanging pine, and launched himself forward, tying our race.

We had long since left the others behind, but I was sick and tired of him trying to show me up. I barred my teeth at him, looked the other way for just an instant, and sprang.

I knocked him to the ground and locked my arms around his torso, not exerting enough force to hurt him, but enough to make him squirm.

Suddenly, I was on my back – Edward had flipped me over and was on top of me. We grappled for a moment, rolling around in the dirt.

Suddenly, I saw a window of opportunity, and I took it. I reached one arm through the crook of Edward's elbow, and the other around his back, and my hands locked around his throat.

I crowed exultantly, enjoying the feel of victory. I grinned down at him from where I was straddling his chest. "Bet you aren't used to getting beat, are you?" I said smugly.

Before I knew what had happened, Edward was standing with one foot planted on my chest, his arms crossed and his expression awfully self-important. "Bet _you're _not used to realizing you got totally staged. I could have dispatched you in about two seconds." he smirked at me sarcastically.

I realized for the first time that we were no longer alone as I heard three people give amused, pealing laughs.

I growled at him. I didn't like losing.

"Unfortunately, sometimes that's the way it goes. I take it you're not accustomed to getting beat?" Edward sang.

_Whoa! _That was weird! It's like he read my–

"I did." Edward said nonchalantly. "It's what I do."

What the heck? That was really strange. This was either a really freaky coincidence, or–

"Actually, Emmett, it's not. You see, every vampire has a special ability, some more pronounced than others." Rosalie sniffed and looked offended. "My 'talent' is mind-reading. I can hear what ever is passing through your head at that moment. I can also hear several people at a time."

What. The. Heck. This was _really _weird…

"It takes some getting used to," Edward replied.

I gave my head a little shake and blinked spastically. "Mind reader. Wow." Edward smiled, and Rosalie rolled her beautiful topaz eyes. I was momentarily distracted by the surreal color of them, her pale lavender lids, and the thick, glistening border of curly black lashes.

Edward must have "heard" my questions because he answered "Carlisle believes that we bring our strongest human traits with us into this life, and they are accentuated when our minds become stronger and more capable."

I wordlessly asked the obvious follow-up question. "Carlisle brought his compassion – you'd be hard pressed to find a better man," Carlisle beamed at Edward in a fatherly way "And Esme brought her ability to love passionately." Esme patted Edward's arm.

Edward obviously knew that he hadn't given me what I was _really _after, but he just smirked at me in a way that made me realize that he wasn't telling me any time soon.

After a moment of silence, I spoke directly to her for the first time. "Rosalie?" I asked in my rich, clear voice. Her eyes snapped from the yellow-bellied sap sucker she was studying to me in a split-second.

"Yes?" the corners of her mouth twisted alluringly.

"What's your… talent?"

She looked abruptly disgruntled. "Why don't you ask Edward? He's made his opinion clear several times." Her eyes were suddenly stony.

Edward looked as if he were trying not to smile. "Rosalie brought two traits into this life. One was her beauty," I could testify of that! The angel was the loveliest creature I had ever laid eyes on. Her nose was turned up, but there was something in her eyes that looked like… hurt? Edward claimed my attention again by twitching his eyebrows. "And the other was her… tenacity. She's… stubborn."

"Stubborn? I am _not _stubborn, Edward Cullen!" Rosalie burst out. "The only reason you can't see that is because you're too wrapped up in yourself and your superiority complex to notice anyone but yourself!" Her eyes were frozen gold.

Edward's eyes had humor woven through the strands of color, and his mouth was set as if he were trying not to laugh. "Rosalie. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't think it's all about you."

"It's not! I care about the people I left behind! Nor for me, but for them! You're so focused on yourself and on proving to everyone else that they're beneath you that you can't see past that. I'm not the person you think I am, Edward! I have feelings, and wants, and needs, and I care! This is not _all _about me!" Her angry snarl shocked me.

Edward was no longer suppressing laughter. He was starting to look angry. "Rosalie, you are _exactly_ the person I think you are. I know precisely what you think of others, and precisely what you think of yourself. I see past myself better than you think. I know you Rosalie. Better than you think."

"Arrogant fool!" she hissed. "Your inflated head is not only the planet's biggest ego; it's your biggest imperfection. And I promise you Edward, that will bring you down. It's your fatal flaw." She spat accurately in his direction, then turned tail and sprinted into the forest.

Edward was seething. "Self-centered," he murmured, more to himself than anyone.

Rosalie heard anyway. Her low growl accompanied the sounds of green wood snapping.

"Oh, Carlisle," Esme fumed. "You have to go after her." She frowned at Edward. "You shouldn't have done that Edward. She's having a hard time adjusting."

Edward rolled his eyes. "If she wasn't so busy feeling sorry for herself and wallowing in self-pity, she would have adjusted just fine."

Esme pursed her lips, but didn't say anything.

"See, you know it's true," Edward commented arrogantly.

She gave him a withering look. "Carlisle," she said, changing tracks. "Go make her see sense."

"Of course," he replied, and started to stride toward the trees.

A crazy idea popped into my head, and I acted on it without realizing what I was doing. "No, wait!" I protested. "I'll go."

Carlisle and Esme both raised their eyebrows at me. "Don't worry," I assured them. "I've got this."

And without waiting for their approval, I followed her into the woods.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**(A/N: You guys owe me reviews! I was just going to end the chapter here, but I decided it was too short. So please give longer reviews for a longer chapter!)**

It was completely taboo. I couldn't even _think about_ thinking about the thirst in the back of my throat, or it became all I could think about, and I couldn't focus on the all-too-difficult task I was nearing.

I didn't know what to do. Should I be funny? The situation seemed too serious. Should I be sympathetic? I wouldn't know what to say. Should I be romantic? No. Way too early for that.

But I had arrived much too soon to plan well, so when I saw her golden hair whip around a bend in front of me, I still had no plan.

"Rosalie." I called. "Wait."

She whirled around, looking like she _wanted _to be angry, but the hurt in her eyes was too strong to pull it off completely. I could tell she was torn between bolting and stopping.

In the end, she stopped. I walked over to a boulder in the middle of a nearby clearing and patted it. She walked over reluctantly, but still with unheard of grace.

"I'm sorry." I said simply. "That wasn't fair or right."

She glared at me. "How would you know? You've known me for approximately an hour and a half. You wouldn't know."

"No, I wouldn't." I admitted. "But I can guess. Mind readers. They think they know everything."

She nearly growled at me. "You're almost as bad. How would you know?" she repeated.

"You're not like he says, Rosalie. I believe that."

"What if I am selfish? And vain? And self-centered? What will you do then?"

"You're not."

She glared at me and looked the other way.

This was not going the right way. She was supposed to gaze at me with lovey-dove eyes and say "Really? You really think so?" and then cry on my shoulder, while confessing how her life had been so difficult, but with me here everything was perfect. Then I kissed her passionately, swept her off her feet, and we were married in a castle far, far, away.

"She can't cry," an annoyingly familiar voice called out. "And neither can you."

"Go _away,_ Edward!" Rosalie shouted. "It's got nothing to do with you!" Then she tuned to me. "Crying? I will not cry to you, in the literal _or _figurative sense."

"Oh that's not what I meant." I said offhand. I was lying partly to pacify her, partly to try and be funny, and partly because I was dead serious. "I was thinking that if he keeps bugging me like this, I'm gonna give him something to cry about!"

Her eyes defrosted and crinkled up at the corners as she raised her lips slightly. "And just how do you intend to do that?" she asked.

"Well," I responded slowly – I hadn't quite thought this out yet. "I'm going to need your help with that. But first, do you think we could… I'm really thirsty…"

"Of course" she said. She smiled genuinely, and a pain that I didn't even know I had dissipated. Her smile… how could it be so icy clear, and yet so golden warm at the same time? It was like the sun sending rays through the fog; like a field of healthy, golden wheat in forsaken grasslands; like the glint of a locket dropped in a pond, begging to be retrieved. Because that small smile, incredibly beautiful as it was, only made me want to make her happier and happier. I wanted her to grin like she'd never stop, to smile at absolutely nothing. The smile was everything, yet it wasn't good enough for me.

I stared at her in awe, not caring what I looked like, because she was staring at me the same way. I moved forward instinctively and closed my eyes, inhaling her vanilla-and-ginger-and-molasses scent.

I felt like I could stay like this forever, until I felt her shift her weight away from me. She looked at me with nothing but longing in her eyes, but I sensed it wasn't all for me. What did she want, then? I resolved to find out soon – I wanted to know exactly what she missed, and why there was a constant, subtle pain laced through her golden eyes.

Rosalie half-coughed awkwardly. "I'm sure you must be very thirsty, Emmett. Let's hunt."

(o)O(o)O(o)O(o)O(o)

I caught it.

The scent.

I ran toward it without a moment's hesitation. It didn't smell quite right, but it was better than nothing.

I locked my thirst-crazed eyes on the animal's jugular, calculated the speed at which it was funning, and leapt.

The wolf didn't put up any fight whatsoever. The moment I wanted it dead, it was dead, and that was the end of it. My venom had killed it instantly, even _before _I tore its head off. That wasn't really necessary, but my instincts said it was the fasted way to the desirable liquid, so I acted before my brain could even consider it.

It wasn't until I had leached every drop of blood from the lupus that I was aware of Rosalie, leaning against a tree with an almost condescending expression on her face, watching me. It was the type of "Oh, you're so cute! Do you want some help? Let me show you how to do it. Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo!" look that you give to four-year-olds trying to write their names for the first time. It irritated me beyond reason.

"Ptch," I scoffed. "Isn't there anything even semi-difficult we can hunt?"

She cocked her head playfully. "Well there is one thing…" She baited.

I waited eagerly.

"I don't suppose you're up for… the grizzly bear?"

I chuckled. Grizzly bears. Excellent – I loved a challenge.

"We have to run quite far to find one," she warned. "We might want to catch a few deer on the way."

"Let's do it!" I agreed enthusiastically. She tore off, whipping around trees at the last possible millisecond. I was quick to follow.

We ran silently alongside each other for some time. Every once in a while I would laugh in incredulous delight, relishing in the power and speed. Neither of us slowed, and neither of us wanted to.

Finally, Rosalie spoke. "There's some deer up ahead," she called over the small gap that separated us. "Let's grab some."

"Fine by me," I answered casually. She veered to the left, and we were suddenly alongside a small pond, with several deer lapping up water. I saw a large buck that smelled slightly more appetizing than the others. I positioned myself quickly, and flipped my body through the air.

Suddenly, I was on the forest floor, but it was not the deer underneath me. I was straddling Rosalie, sitting across her flat stomach in a very intimate position. We both gasped, and I abruptly didn't know what to do with myself.

I quickly grasped what had happened – we had both lunged for the same elk, the elk had taken off, and we had somehow would up tangled together.

She stared breathlessly up at me, and I was having a little bit of trouble getting it together myself. Did I make a move? Did I run away? Did I just stand up?

We gazed into each other's eyes wordlessly for an immeasurable moment. I finally decided to just roll to the side so I was lying on the ground next to her. We faced each other, lying on our sides, both breathing heavily. Her aroma was perfuming the air just like before – it smelled marvelous. I couldn't resist – Once again, I leaned into her, and once again, she turned away.

She stood up with her back to me, and just stood still for a moment. She trembled slightly, but whether it was with pleasure, desire, or pain I could not tell. She pulled it together, turned around, smiled in a forcedly-friendly way, and continued running as if nothing had happened.

*.o.O.o.*.o.O.o.*.o.O.o.*.o.O.o.*

I raised my hand in a martial arts position, and beckoned the bear forward.

To say it was big would be an understatement as big as calling me "strong" or Rosalie "pretty". This grizzly was more than huge – it was absolutely massive. The perfect opponent.

I cribbed another pose from the Judo Mat – I raised my arms above my head, flipping my wrists downward, pulled one leg to my chest, and even added the classic "hyaaaa" (rising in pitch and volume) for effect. I randomly thought of my little sister – Annabelle would have enjoyed this.

The bear looked at me like he was sizing me up, then swiped his massive paw at me. I grabbed it easily, pinned it behind his back, and started flapping his arms like chicken wings. I laughed aloud as the bear roared in annoyance. "Bawk, bawk," I teased.

When I let it go, the bear lunged for me again, its massive body lurching awkwardly. I walked towards it, then danced away at the last minute. The bear made an impossible grab for me, pitched forward, and landed nose down in the dirt. I quickly jumped on his back and struck a heroic position.

"Call me Emmett, king of the grizzlies!" I shouted. I laughed again – this was too much fun!

Suddenly the breeze shifted enough that I caught the odor of the bear forcefully enough to put all thoughts of "grizzly boy" out of my head. I was quick and efficient about killing it – teasing it and torturing it were two very different things.

This blood was thicker and richer than that of the wolf. It was also lightly sweeter; with more… kick to it. I liked it a lot.

After I had finished, I turned to Rosalie, who had laughed her amazing laugh all throughout my "performance". She grinned at me. "That was impressive," She complimented jokingly. "But we have a long run ahead of us – I think it's time we head home now, don't you?"

Her mood swings were puzzling – angry to sad, sad to carefree, carefree to preoccupied, preoccupied to happy and amused. But I ignored it and answered "Yes, ma'am!" and gave her a military salute.

She rolled her eyes at me but smiled, so I knew she thought I was funny. She motioned for me to follow her before disappearing with a gust of wind.

Author's Notes:

Well… I have agonized over the hunt scene a lot – 'who should come with Emmett?' 'Should he kill a human his first hunt?' 'How can I do this well without copying BD?' – the only thing I knew for sure was that Emmett had to have a grizzly. And I didn't have the faintest idea how to write that!

Help me out… did Rosalie do the whole "Emmett-lands-on-top-of-Rosalie-while-leaping-for-deer" thing on purpose, or was it as big of an accident as it was with Emmett?

Big thank-you's to Andrea Newell, silenceofthemoon, Lane Ferell, and persephonesfolly for being awesome reviewers, and RainyxDays for her totally great PMs. CELLOS FOR JAZZ! (that is our club. PM us if you would like to join.)

Reviews are LOVE! Please… please… like it or hate, it REVIEW!

(see button below this sentence to submit your review)


	7. Emerging

Author's Notes:

Not much to say here. I'm sorry that my updates are kinda slow – I have four stories I am working on, so I update depending on my mood and how many "please update" reviews I get. I will continue to update this no matter what (within reason), but reviews will definitely speed up the process!

On with the story!

Chapter Seven 

Emerging

Rosalie's POV

According to Edward, things quickly returned to normal in our home.

According to _me, _every new day was an adventure.

A fairly consistent routine was established, but Emmett seemed to find ways to deviate without even meaning to.

Emmett had quickly claimed the biggest and grandest room in our house for himself. It was a massive room, with a large arched doorway, and a bed of monstrous proportions. The room was attached to its own bathroom with marble counters, a wall full of eclectic mirrors, and a bathtub the size of a small swimming pool. In short, his room was almost as big and beautiful as he was.

Every time he lumbered into a room, I involuntarily stopped whatever I was doing to ogle him. He was just too _stunning_! He smelled amazing too – like the outdoors. His scent recalled crushed pine needles, river water, and fresh-cut grass. I had never really appreciated those scents in my human life, because almost all the time I spent outdoors was filled with worries about soiling my dress.

He stared at me, too. More than once, our family would be sitting on the sofa, listening to Edward's piano recitals or admiring Esme's latest drawing, and I would look away from the display to find him gaping at me. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

I couldn't stop dwelling on our hunting trip. I flashed back to it every chance I got. _He's going to leap for that elk, _I had thought. _Maybe… if I orchestrate it just right, maybe we could bump in midair. _Ever since I pulled away on the rock, I had been dying for the chance to touch his skin. Just a brief brush of fingertips would be more than enough for me.

_I saw him tense his ridiculously thick muscles and prepare to spring. I bounced off my left heel. But I had exerted too much pressure! I was going too fast…and listing too much to the right…_

_I found myself pressed to the forest ground with _him _straddling my chest._

_I panicked – I didn't know what to do! I was wary of men now – I had been hurt too deeply. Something told me that Emmett would never, ever hurt me, but I had thought that about Royce, too. Albeit for different reasons…_

_I couldn't think when he was near me like this. I was nervous – I had never _been _with anyone, so I had no experience to go on. I was scared – I knew I was too attracted to him to stay the safe distance away that I should. _

_And I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything else._

_He rolled off me and onto his side. We stared into each other's eyes, both breathing heavily. _

_I couldn't think. I had to distance myself from him so I could think this through._

_I stood up and stared into the forest with my back to him. I closed my eyes, and the trembling started. It was as if my emotions were strong enough to make me rip myself apart. I wanted to run one way because I was worried about my too-deep feelings for him. I wanted to run another because I _needed _him – I had to be near him. And the pain… it didn't care where I went – it just wanted to bring me down. It was both physical and emotional, because mine and Emmett's previous pose reminded me of what those men had done to me that night… the night I lost everything._

_However, I did know that I couldn't just leave him there wondering what the heck was going on. I turned around and forced a smile for him. Then I turned tail and darted into the forest without waiting to see his reaction._

At the time, I hadn't known what to think. There had been so many emotions… But now, it was almost all I could think about. The feel of his bare arm against mine… the smell of his sweet breath as it flicked stray strands of my hair aside… the beauty in his eyes as they bored into mine.

It had to happen again.

I craved him now, like nothing else. I wanted his mind, his body, his soul. Every minute spent with him was a gift, especially our moments alone. Like yesterday in Esme's art studio. Emmett had been in there making "a special surprise gift for his mommy", and I had the sudden urge to paint – I convinced myself it had nothing to do with the fact that he would be in the same room as me.

I smiled warmly at him when I walked in.

"Hi, Rosalie!" he grinned.

_Rosalie. _The way he said my name made it a million times better. "Hello, Emmett," I replied. "I came to see your project – can I have a look?" I had been intending to do something totally different, but the words came out of their own accord.

He bolted to the corner and crouched in front of something covered in a white sheet, with a childishly defensive expression on his face that I suspected was done on purpose. "Did _they _send you?"

I raised my eyebrows at him with a half-smile. "They?"

"The spies." He said this as if it were obvious.

I laughed. "I can assure you, Emmett, that you would probably know if I was a spy."

He pursued his lips thoughtfully, then nodded and beckoned me closer. "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered.

"You can trust me!" I breathed back enthusiastically.

He glanced around as if to verify that no one was looking. "They're after me. They're always trying to steal my ideas – ever since my pinecone turkey won fist place in my second grade elementary class, they've never left me alone." His eyes darted around the room once again.

I couldn't help it. I laughed aloud. I had meant to just go along with it, but it looked like I would need a new plan. "And who are the spies?"

He closed his eyes and mashed his lips together as if in preparation to share a great secret. "The _first _graders. Don't underestimate them."

I giggled again. "I'll keep an eye out for them. You want me to go scan the northern perimeter?"

"That would be much appreciated." He nodded seriously. "You be careful, you hear? They can be formidable opponents. Especially when they haven't had their naps!"

His eyes widened and he shook his head in mock disbelief.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled, and then flitted out the door.

(o)O(o)O(o)O(o)O(o)

I had decided to spend the morning outside, reminiscing on every perfect moment spent with Emmett… mmmm, Emmett… even his name was gorgeous! I was sitting in a tree behind our house, watching the rare sunlight shatter off my bare legs. I had on just a light sundress, so it left my arms and most of my chest scintillating, too. I loved the feelings of beauty and superiority moments like this gave me.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against a bough of the large cedar tree with a small smile on my lips. I sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, just thinking about him.

When I opened my eyes, I realized I was not alone.

I shrieked in surprise as I saw Emmett sitting in a tree of his own, about 100 feet from me, gazing at me with an unconscious smile.

His beauty nearly knocked me from my perch. He was just so striking, especially in the sun! His silky, granite skin glittered like sunlight reflecting off a lake. The rays bounced off his ultra-white teeth, making his grin sparkle like platinum.

"Rosalie!" he greeted me confidently.

"Emmett, I… wow."

Without warning, he was sitting a few feet from me on the same limb of the tree as I. He held his arm out, and I placed mine next to it so that they touched lightly. I shivered at the contact.

"Incredible, isn't it?" He said easily.

"Beautiful." I agreed, and we looked up at each other in the same moment.

He smiled at me for a moment, then a speculative look came into his eye. "I dare you…" He trailed off.

"Oh no." I said sarcastically, flipping my hair. "No. _Please _tell me you aren't doing this."

He grinned tauntingly. "I dare you to jump in that river with me." He pointed to a thick, rushing river several hundred yards east.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine," I sighed, feigning reluctance. "But I'm gonna beat you there!"

I launched myself from the tree and hit the ground running. I heard him chuckle behind me. "Not a chance, Woman. Not a chance."

(o)O(o)O(o)O(o)O(o)O(o)O(o)

I shrieked in shock and pleasure as he splashed me again. I held my dress above the foaming water and blurred towards him. I deliberately kicked water at him as I ran, then scooped up a handful of water and flung it at his face.

He roared playfully and charged toward me. I squealed flirtatiously and flitted up a nearby pine.

It felt wonderful to just let go like this. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time – since even before I became a vampire. Yet I had the sense we could be staring at a wall, and I would still feel this happy.

Because it wasn't the activities. It was just Emmett. He was a perpetually happy person. The happiness was like the magical pixie dust from K.M. Barry's _Peter Pan. _He couldn't help spreading it, because it followed him everywhere. And as long as you were open-minded, it would work its magic on you instantaneously.

"Cheater!" he called.

"It's not cheating, it's just changing the boundaries!"

"Don't make me come up there!"

I beamed at him and bounced into the river again.

Suddenly I couldn't see Emmett. I turned completely around, bewildered, but I still couldn't find him.

I looked up, and saw a hulking shape concealed beneath a thick sheath of yellow leaves. I screamed, and Emmett pounced.

He had me in a headlock, and I was shrieking with laughter as he forced my face towards the water. "No, no!" I laughed. I tried to wriggle free of his iron grip.

He wasn't having any of that. With ease, he dunked most my body, and was quick to shove my head under as well.

As I opened my eyes to the hues of muddy blue, his face was right in front of mine. My long blonde hair was interfering with my view of Emmett, and he delicately brushed it aside.

Once again, he was right there, and once again, I couldn't think. But this time, there wasn't much of a decision to make.

This time, he made it for me.

Author's Notes:

Short, I know, but there will be an update soon!

This chapter is titled "emerging" because it depicts Rosalie finally moving on and starting to emerge from her depression.

Chapter dedicated to Lane Farrel and persephonesfolly. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Also to the amazing band "Dashboard Confessional" – I listened to them the whole time I was writing this, the song "Bend and Not Break" especially! It might foreshadow future events in this story, especially the second verse…

I know Rosalie seems a little out of character here, but I think that Emmett just brings out the best in her, and coming out of her depression just heightens every happy sensation.

The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be here!


	8. Vow

Author's Notes:

You guys should be thanking your lucky stars for writer's block. Sound insane? Yeah, it kinda is – I can't STAND writer's block, but it's pretty heavy right now (I wanna make up right na-na-na, I wanna make up right na-na-na…) sorry I quote songs for everything! Anyway, I really need to be updating Perception right now, but it just isn't working. It just sounds really… fake. I can't get Angela's character right now – it all seems so forced. Anyway, because I can't do that right (and because of multiple threats involving bodily harm/murder if I didn't update soon) I will be writing the new chapter early!

This will be in Emmett's POV. If you don't remember the end of chapter seven, I would go back and check it, because we will be picking up where it left off….

Hobey Ho, let's go! (totally stole that from the Pendragon series – they are one of my very favorites, check them out!)

Chapter Eight:

Vow

Emmett's POV

She was gripping me so tight it was a good thing I didn't need oxygen. Our arms were wrapped around each other's necks, and her mile-long legs were quick to entwine themselves around my waist. I couldn't think… the only sensation I registered was the feeling of her mouth on mine, _in _mine…

We were still underwater, in a once-calm spot on the river. It was deep enough that we were completely covered, heads and all. It somehow added to the experience – the new colors, the sensation of weightlessness.

My tongue was locked in a fierce grapple with Rosalie's – it was passionate and intense. But we didn't kiss with just our lips. I slid my hand under her sundress and pressed my palm to the small of her back, crushing her to me. Her back arched, and she moaned a little. The feeling of her mouth when she made that noise… her tongue writhed in a way that made me shudder in pleasure.

With her legs so tightly grasping my chest, her dress began to ride up… I could see her flimsy underclothes… I gasped at the dull glimmer her exposed thighs gave off while underwater. The reaction pulled my mouth away a little.

She wasn't having that.

Rosalie ran her hand through my curls, pushing them away from my forehead, but she didn't stop there. As I eagerly mashed my face to hers again, her hands raced up and down my back. I could sense her irritation with my interfering shirt, and she quickly tore it away. I groaned involuntarily… I _wanted _her…

Without ever stopping the passion flowing between our mouths, she traced her fingers over my back. They danced across my skin, leaving invisible patterns that flamed on my skin. Each touch only increased my already unbearable desire… I couldn't do this…

I wove my hand through our entangled bodies so I could reach the small buttons lining the back of her dress. I couldn't bear to take the time to undo them separately – I hooked my finger through the top of the high neckline and popped them all off.

I felt her stiffen. I froze as well – had I done something wrong? She quickly unwound her arms from around my neck, and she was suddenly out of the water.

I raced to the opposite bank where she was standing with conflict in her eyes. I dashed to her side and put my hand on her arm.

She looked at me with things in her eyes like apologies… conflict… desire… that mysterious pain…. "Emmett, I –"

I cut her off – I couldn't stand to see her hurting. "I'm sorry, Rosalie. I never meant to do that. I… I don't know what _happened_… I couldn't think with you there…"

"I'm sorry." She closed her eyes. "I can't do that. I'm not ready. I can't" She shuddered, and the pain returned to her eyes.

"Rosalie, that was me. Of course you can't do that yet. I shouldn't have ever tried to do anything like that with a woman besides my wife. I'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen."

Of course I understood what she was saying. She wanted to wait until marriage. I had, too. I couldn't bear the thought that I had put her through any type of pain. I pulled her to my chest, and she laid her head on my shoulder and vibrated with dry sobs. I thought back on what Edward had said on not being able to cry. Is this all we could do, then? Just shake until the pain subsided?

For the first time, I felt some resentment toward this new life. Not for myself, but for my angel. If she was in pain, she had the right to sob until it eased. It irked me that she couldn't have everything the universe should have given her. Everything she should have.

_Everything she should have._

It hit me then. The pain always present in the backdrop of her eyes. The resentment that sometimes showed in the set of her mouth. The anger that would explode through her countenance without warning. I suddenly knew why.

She was angry at the universe, too. I wasn't sure why, but I was convinced it was related to her change. Rosalie… she had been human once. Had she been happy? Had she been mad at the world for taking things from her with her change. What could she possibly have had that caused her this much pain to lose?

I stroked her hair as she leaned against me, breathing unevenly. She needed me, I realized. She needed me to help her work through the pain. And I vowed once again to figure out the cause of her pain.

I would help my angel.

Author's Notes:

i know this is incredibly short, but i really want to do the next chapter in Rosalie's POV. It will be up ASAP! Plus, i wrote this really fast - i started today and wrote whenever i had time!

So, Emmett's epiphany... what do you guys think? This chapter was short and seemingly fluffy, but think about it - a first kiss, and Emmett is getting closer to unraveling Rosalie's mystery. Good enough make-out scenes for you, Sam Eve?

The next chapter will be much longer and heavier. Rosalie will have an event that really tears her up, and she'll talk it over with Emmett... intense!

As always, Lane Farell is the best! Oodles of thanks to her - she is amazing! When the UNBELIEVABLE novel she is working on is on shelves, you all without a doubt need to read it! And i've also got to thank Jack's Mannequin, professional writer's block cure-ers. The Academy Is... has also been heavy in my playlists!

Reviews make me even happier than my pointy-toed stiletto boots - please?


	9. SORTASEMIUPDATE

Hi guys! This replaces my previous NOT-AN-UPDATE w/ a SORTA-UPDATE!! No new chapters (except in Perception) just the announcement that my hiatus is over and I am planning on getting back into fanfiction again! (cheers and applause) I am planning to work on one story at a time until they are all finished, and then start Hunger Games fanfiction (SOO highly recommend it – it's better than Twilight!!). They will all be finished eventually, but I need YOU GUYS to determine what order. Please vote in the poll I've posted on my profile, and keep watching! HUGS!

-Alli


End file.
